Children of the Legends
by Diamondbookz
Summary: It's overused, but why not. The Winx Club have kids, who have their own adventures and romances. Follow their kids as they go through their lives. Winx Club Next Generation.
1. chapter 1

Chapter One

Princess Amber of Eraklyon stood in front of Alfea where she was waiting for Harmony and Princess Elaine of Solaria. Harmony was the daughter of Musa and Riven while Elaine was the daughter of Brandon and Stella.

Truth be told, Amber didn't really like Elaine, she seemed a little stuck up, that's why Harmony was her best friend. Fortunately, Harmony appeared first.

Harmony appeared first, "Hey Amber!" I hugged her. "Hey!"

Harmony was a sixteen year old with long blue/black hair that was in two pigtails. She wore black sheer leggings with a magenta pink skirt over it. She wore a white button up long sleeve with a navy blue blazer. On her feet were heels that matched the color of her blazer.

Elaine appeared shortly after her, her ombré hair held back by a yellow headband. It started out as brown and faded into blonde. She wore a yellow halter dress with with grey sheer leggings. She wore yellow heels on her feet that clacked when she walked.

Amber had her strawberry blonde hair down pinned with a cyan blue clip matching her eyes. She wore a sky blue off the shoulder dress, cinched at the waist with a thin pink belt. She also wore grey sheer leggings and pink heels that matched her belt.

Elaine hugged them both,"Hey girls!"

"Hey Elaine." Harmony and Amber said.

"Rose, Delta, and Athena are already here. They called earlier." Amber informed the two other girls. Elaine squealed,"I can't believe that we're starting Alfea!" Can you believe it!" Harmony laughed,"I know I couldn't believe it either. Reed was teasing me before we left about being so 'grown up' " She put quotes around grown up.

Amber laughed and jumped in,"Same with Blaise. Wouldn't stop teasing me."

Elaine shrugged,"I can't say anything Apollo starts this year, your brothers are only a year older."

The trio of girls walked inside to where Griselda greeted all new students. When she spotted the three she sighed,"Ahh the Winx girl's. I hope you don't cause as much trouble as you parents." She pointed at Elaine,"You're mother blew up the science lab her first year."

Elaine's eyes widened,"No way."

Griselda wrote something on her board, then told them where they could find heir dorms.

They lived in the same building, but had different rooms. Elaine just like her mother had her own room. This time, Harmony and Elaine shared a dorm.

Rose, Athena, and Delta greeted them. "Hey girls!"

Athena had her mom's short pink hair, and wore a purple off the shoulder with a lime green belt. She wore pale green knee high socks under knee high purple boots.

Delta had her mom's skin and hair, with turquoise sleeveless shirt. She wore a grey skirt and heels that matched her shirt.

Rose also inherited her mother's looks, and wore a green dress, that in the front were to straps, but in the back, they were tied together. Under the busy we're layered ruffles, switching between pink and green. She wore a pale green knee high socks under pink knee high boots.

Rose hugged all of them,"Can't believe you guys are finally here." Athena laughed,"You three should actually be in a different dorm seeing as you three are a year under us, but Headmistress Faragonda managed to give us a little lee way."

Delta gestured to the door with Harmony's and Amber's names,"Have you seen you're rooms yet?"

"No."

Harmony pushed opened the doors, and the two girls gasped. "Oh my gosh."

On the left was bed with pale blue covers with gold and pale pink pillows. Above it was pale gold canopy that hung from the ceiling. A matching pale gold dresser next to it.

On the right was a magenta bed with navy blue and white pillows. She had two white bed side tables, one on each side.

"This room is amazing!"

Elaine and the rest of the girls walking into Amber and Harmony's room.

"Tonight there is going to be a party you know." Delta said. "Really?" Elaine asked. "Yeah the witches of Cloud Tower and Red Fountain have a welcome party. It's hosted in Alfea this year." Athena added. "What do you mean _this year?"_ Amber asked.

Rose put a hand on her hip,"Yeah, every year it switches between the schools. Last year was Cloud Tower. Next year is Red Fountain."

Elaine squealed,"Yay! I have so many new dresses that I've designed, of course with mom's help when she wasn't busy."

All the girls laughed and nodded,"Okay."


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own the OG Winx Club characters**

 **Me: I wish I did though : (**

 **Disclaimer: Too bad ; )**

 **Me: Meany. Anyways read on!**

Chapter Two 

Amber stood in front of a mirror wearing a long light sea green halter dress, that complimented her strawberry blonde hair perfectly. It ended a little above mid thigh and she had a white bow in her hair that pinned her bangs back. On her feet were a pair of white heels.

Despite Elaine's annoying chatter going on and on about clothes, Amber had to admit that they were super pretty, and that she was a great designer.

Harmony wore a red fit and flare dress, that ended mid thigh. It had a thin gold belt that was under the bust. She wore golden heels.

The two girls squealed,"Ahh! You looks so great!" Amber said. Harmony admired her friend's dress,"So do you!"

Elaine clapped her hands,"I know! I did such a great job! What else dod you expect."

Elaine herself was in a one sleeved pink dress that faded into gold, like ombré. Her hair was in a ponytail, her hair tie pink too. She had paired her outfit with pink heels.

The three girls went outside with everyone else, and they saw Athena, Delta, and Rose.

Delta wore a pale turquoise heeled boots that went mid shin. Her dress was a lighter turquoise that was off the shoulder style, and her bangs were held back by a turquoise headband.

Rose wore pink heels. Her dress was two straps in the front that cross crossed in the back. It was deep fuchsia, but under the busy it turned into a soft pink.

Athena wore a purple three quarts dress. It reached mid thigh, and she paired it off with purple heels.

Elaine had designed all their dresses, and they were absolutely beautiful.

"Ready girls?" Delta asked.

"Oh I can't wait to go there. Blaise and Reed have been raving about going back all summer." Harmony said.

Rose laughed,"Its really pretty, and they have some nice gardens too. You remember my little brother brother Oliver right, he starts this year at Red Fountain. He wouldn't stop talking about joining."

Athena nodded,"Yeah Jason was so excited to be joining this year."

The wind suddenly picked up a little, and there were five red ships in the sky.

"What's that?"Elaine asked.

Amber looked up,"I think those are ships from Red Fountain."

Athena nodded,"Yup. That's our ride there."

One of the ships opened up to show Reed, Blaise, Jason, Oliver, Apollo and a new guy.

The new guys had brown hair that fell into his face. His eyes were a bright green, and he had grin on his face. It was a total contrast to Reed who looked bored.

To Amber, Reed was a carbon copy of his father.

The other ships opened up and each held a group of five to six specialists.

Blaise flipped his blonde hair,"Hey girls."

Rose brushed her long dark brown, bordering black hair out of her green eyes," Hey."

Amber watched with wide eyes as her brother wrapped an arm around Rose's waist and kissed her cheek. "So.. when did this happen?" Amber asked.

Blaise's eyes locked with his sister's, and he stuttered out,"Uh.. um... hey sis." Rose blushed, but was more composed than her brother. "We started dating the last day of school, last year."

Amber raised an eyebrow,"Did you ever tell mom and dad?"

Blaise chuckled nervously,"Um... well dad knows, and so does her dad. Oliver found out earlier today." Amber snickered,"So when are you going to tell mom."

Her older brother groaned,"Don't even. You know how much mom wants all of us to date inside the group. When she finds out, I'll be going deaf with all the shrieking."

Amber laughed,"I won't tell."

Jason said,"Alright, its time to go ladies, you're ride is here." One by one they went inside, and Harmony asked her brother,"Who's the new guy?"

Instead of answering Harmony solely, he announced,"Oh girls this is Link. He's in mine and Blaise's year, but he's a transfer."

The boys sat down, but the girls stood next to the guys chair. Harmony was chatting to Oliver who was a carbon copy of Helia.

Elaine was with Link, Delta was talking with Jason, Rose was with Blaise, and Athena was with the Apollo.

So that left Amber with Reed.

She leaned on the top of his chair as he fiddled with the controls,"Since your Blaise's best friend, did you third wheel a lot last year?"

Reed growled,"No. I have other friends besides your brother, and I had a girlfriend last year. She just broke up with me, because I was too stubborn and boring apparently."

Amber laughed,"I get stubborn, but boring? Last summer you and Blaise went Cliff jumping, surfing, and had so many more adventures. Not to mention the countless times the maids chased you two around the castle."

Reed smirked, but didn't say anything because Link had cut in,"Hey, are we ready to go?" Reed fiddled with a few more controls before answering,"Yeah."

The ship took off and they were in Red Fountain in minutes. Reed walked next Amber. "So you pixies are finally here huh? Make sure when you get a boyfriend you keep it from Blaise, he's out of his mind worrying about you."

Amber huffed,"I can take care of myself."

Reed laughed,"Don't get mad at me princess, I know you can."

"I use to kick your butt when we were younger." Amber taunted. "I don't remember that."Reed scoffed.

"Remember when my dad taught me how to use a sword. We both know I always won." Amber said haughtily. The boy playfully glared,"Well then we'll have a rematch. Hopefully it'll jog your memory. I never lose."

Amber laughed.

They party was held in a grand hall. Lights were strung on the sides, twinkling like stars, and tables were set up along the walls, overflowing with food. Music was playing and a few people were already dancing.

Amber looked around in awe of the place. It truly was beautiful. While admiring the decorations, Amber wasn't aware of the people around her, so she bumped into a girl with black hair that had streaks of white and blue in them that was tied up into a ponytail, and her eyes wore a frosty white.

Mystery girl wore tight black pants, that had a streak of snowy blue on the side of both legs. Her top was sleeveless, and was snowy blue. Her feet were incased in heels of the same color. Secured around her neck was a icy blue cape.

"Watch where your going pixie." She sneered. Amber furrowed her brows, it was an accident, why was she so mean,"Sorry. It was an accident." The mystery girl scoffed and flipped her hair,"Whatever. You're waisting my time." Then she set her eyes on Reed,"You however..."

She placed a hand on his bicep," I'm Ivy." Reed moved away from her,"I'm not interested."

Another girl came up to them, she with long light brown hair. She wore dark purple angel sleeved top. She had a cloak, with her hood down. Her legs were clad in navy blue tight pants, and heels that matched her shirt.

"Cousin, let's go." The newcomer said sharply.

Ivy smirked,"Loosen up Siren. I'm just getting to know these... heroes."

Siren crossed her arms,"Raven is waiting." The black haired girl waved her Siren off,"Our dear cousin won't mind waiting a little more will she?"

Ivy sighed, when Siren just tapped her foot and glared. Then she looked at Reed,"I'll be back. Don't miss me too much."

Reed sneered,"Trust me I won't."

The two walked away and Amber stared at them.

 _Who were those girls?_

 **Hey everybody! Get ready for this Author's note.**

 **Please review, and I'll make sure to answer all of your questions, which I'm sure you have. Like who were those girls? This story is going to be a narrated like in third person, but it's also going to be focused on Amber a lot more than the other girls. However,** **that won't mean that they won't get screen time!**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and please review bye!**


End file.
